Vodka En Rouge
by RedQueenMiku
Summary: Sans has always had a second home at Grillby's, but will that change when a mysterious human sends Sans over the edge? Just who is this guy, anyway?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Ebbot City. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming. On days like these, Sans the Skeleton liked to take time to just walk around the city and take in the sights.

One of the most beautiful parts of the city was the downtown area. The sidewalks were paved with brick, trees were planted along the streets, and there were cafes, boutiques, bakeries, and trendy restaurants everywhere you looked. One such restaurant was the newest establishment in downtown Ebbot City: Grillby's. It really showed how much of an impact the advent of the monsters had on the city as a whole, as it was the first restaurant in the entirety of the Surface to be owned and run by a monster.

Sans had actually come downtown to pay the restaurant a visit. He'd known Grillby for a very long time and the two were practically the best of friends, though Grillby could be a bit (ironically) cold about it at times. Sans was Grillby's most loyal customer and anyone that frequented Grillby's also knew Sans, so much so that when he opened the door he was almost always greeted by someone.

"Hey, Sansy~!"

There it was. Sans waved to the monster that had called to him, giving them a wide grin. The small rabbit head grinned back, waving an ear in greeting.

Sans then headed to the bar situated toward the back of the building. Sure enough, there Grillby was, manning the bar as always. Sometimes, Sans had to wonder if Grillby had a life outside his restaurant.

"hey, grillbz," Sans greeted with a wave. Grillby gave him a nod of acknowledgement before going back to pouring drinks.

"pap's been trying to work me to the 'bone' as of late," Sans said as he sat down, "we've got this big meeting or whatever coming up with the kid and the president and pap and i were asked to help with the preparations. you know pap, though: perfectionist through and through."

Grillby didn't answer. He then walked away from Sans to deliver a drink to a human couple at the other end of the bar.

"you know," Sans started again once Grillby came back, "i've never actually met the president before. don't even know what the guy's like. you think you know anything about him?"

Grillby still didn't answer. Now Sans was getting a bit annoyed.

"i'm not talking to myself here, grillbz."

"Not now, Sans," Grillby finally replied, "I'm a little busy here."

"busy?" Sans repeated, "you've never been too busy for me before."

"Well, now I am," Grillby said. Sans huffed.

"i come here to talk and you're ignoring me. isn't that just great?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Sans."

"not pretending it does. i just want someone to talk to every once in a while. Is that too much to ask?"

"Talk to your brother."

"i'm not gonna talk to pap about the same kind of crap i talk to you about. he doesn't need to hear that kind of stuff."

"You don't have any other friends?"

"of course i have friends, but-"

"Go talk to them, then."

Sans let out a low growl. Grillby then placed a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans. Sans indignantly took the bottle and screwed off the top. Just when he was about gulp some down, though, he noticed someone sit down a couple seats over from him. They were a human with a messy head of dirty-blonde hair held back in a couple places by carelessly placed red hair clips. They had pale skin and wore dark makeup around their auburn eyes. They also wore a black overcoat and black lace-up boots.

"Vodka. Five shots," the human said curtly. Grillby nodded in reply and immediately went to work.

"five shots?" Sans butted in, "somebody's looking to get wasted, huh?"

The human immediately turned their gaze to Sans.

"And you are?" they asked, their brow furrowed in a way Sans didn't like.

"the name's sans. yours?"

"Anton," the human replied, "Anton LeRouge."

"and you drink vodka straight?"

"You drink ketchup straight?"

Sans's gaze darted down to the ketchup bottle still in his hand, then back to Anton.

"you might say it's crazy, but i say that's how it's 'condi-meant' to be."

Anton scoffed.

"Bad joke."

"thank you."

Anton groaned.

"Just cut the crap," Anton snarled, "Not in the mood."

"my bad," Sans replied, "i forgot edge-lords are allergic to puns."

"Well, aren't you just a _joy_ to be around."

"you're not exactly a ball of sunshine yourself."

Anton scowled, turning away from Sans. Grillby then returned, setting five shot glasses in front of Anton before leaving again. Anton downed the first, then sat in silence for a while.

"what's up?" Sans finally asked, "contemplating the meaninglessness of your existence or something edgy like that?"

"Screw off."

"well, it's not like i have anyone else to talk to right now, so-"

"I said _screw off_."

Sans froze. It definitely seemed like Anton was serious. Sans sighed. As much as he didn't want to, he had no choice but to sit there in silence...

...

...but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. This was Grillby's. He had to talk to someone or he felt he'd go crazy.

"so," Sans said, trying to talk to Anton again, "this your first time here?"

"Did I not tell you to screw off?" Anton snapped.

"i promise i won't tell any more jokes," Sans said, "just for you."

Anton glared at Sans for a moment before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Fine," Anton replied, "Yes, this is my first time here."

"this used to be us monsters' little hole-in-the-wall back in the Underground," Sans said, "it's pretty cool to see it like this now. grillbz did a real good job with the place, huh?"

Anton clicked his tongue, picking up another shot glass and swirling its contents around gently. Sans took that to mean he wasn't actually going to answer the question.

"you live in the city?"

"Nope," Anton replied, "You could call me a drifter. I never stay in the same place long."

Sans' eye sockets widened in disbelief.

"how old are you?"

"Twenty-one. Why does it matter?"

"and how long have you been a 'drifter'?"

"Again, why does it matter?"

Anton seemed to be getting angry again. Sans figured it was about time to change the subject.

"guess it doesn't," Sans said, "ebbot city's a pretty cool place, though. maybe you'd consider staying? things'd certainly be interesting around here if you kept coming back."

"Don't try to get sappy with me," Anton spat, "Even if I did stick around, there's no way I'd keep coming back to this dump of a bar."

Sans' pupils faded out and his gaze narrowed.

"what did you just say?"

"You heard me," Anton said, "I don't care how much you like this place. Then again, by the way you're dressed, I guess you like hanging around dumps, don't you?"

Sans' left eye flared up in a brilliant blue. Even so, Anton didn't flinch.

"you're aiming a bit low, huh?"

"Face it," Anton continued, "You're wearing a trashy hoodie, track pants, and slippers and you're drinking ketchup at the same trashy bar you've been coming to for years. You crack crappy jokes and your tastes are absolutely terrible. You probably don't even have any friends outside this bar. Pathetic."

"well, i don't see who'd ever want to be friends with a jerk like you either."

"You're deflecting," Anton cooed, "Isn't that adorable? Too bad it's not working."

Sans slammed his fist down onto the counter, breathing heavily.

"I came to this town because I heard stories about monsters living here. So far, though, none of them have been much better than you. What a waste of a trip."

Anton then downed another shot. That was when Sans snapped. He took hold of Anton's soul with his blue magic and flung Anton across the room, slamming him against a nearby table where a group of human girls was having lunch. The girls screamed and scrambled to get away as Anton pushed himself up, glaring at Sans furiously.

"Sans!"

Sans' glowing eye quickly faded out and he whirled around to find Grillby staring angrily at him.

"grillbz," Sans started, "you don't understand! That guy was talking bad about me and you and everyone else! he called this place a dump! i couldn't just-"

"Get out."

Sans froze.

"wh-what did you just say?"

"I said 'get out'," Grillby repeated sternly, "I'm not going to have you starting fights here. Control yourself or leave."

Sans stared at Grillby for a good while trying to comprehend what had just happened. Finally, his gaze narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly.

"you know what?" he growled, "fine. i'll just leave. seeya."

Sans then got down from his stool, heading toward the door. Halfway there, though, he spotted Anton giving him a nasty grin. He lost it again, summoning a Gaster Blaster and firing it off at Anton. Anton quickly lunged aside to dodge the blast, tumbling to the floor. Before Sans could do anything else, though, a ring of fire shot up around him, stopping him in his tracks. He then noticed Grillby approaching him.

"Sans," Grillby began threateningly, "You're banned."

Sans stared in shock at Grillby.

"y-you're kidding, right?" Sans stuttered, laughing nervously, "you didn't actually say what i think you just said, am i right?"

"I mean it, Sans," Grillby answered, "You're banned. I don't want to see you back here again."

As the fire receded, Sans was struck speechless. He could only stare blankly at Grillby, feeling as if his entire world had just stopped.

"g-grillbz..." Sans finally was able to force out, "y-you can't do this to me. we're friends. i've been coming here for years."

"You can't control yourself, Sans," Grillby replied, "I told you to stop and you didn't. Now, you have to deal with the consequences."

Sans felt his face growing hot with anger. His gaze flashed back to Anton, who had returned to his seat and was downing another shot of vodka. Anton then put the glass down and smirked at Sans, adding in a wink as if trying to cut Sans even deeper. Sans let out a snarl, but was quickly stopped by Grillby's hand against his skull.

"Get out of here, Sans," Grillby snapped, "Try anything else and I'll call the cops. I'm serious."

"whatever," Sans replied with a low growl, "see if i care."

He then turned around and left. He didn't want to look at Anton anymore and he especially didn't want to look at Grillby. Instead, he began speed-walking down the street toward home, his face bright blue with luminescent blue tears running down his cheeks. He mostly kept his face buried in his jacket, though. He didn't want anyone to know he was crying.

"SANS!"

Sans didn't reply.

"SANS, PLEASE! YOU HAVEN'T COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM FOR THREE DAYS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Sans still didn't reply. He stayed where he was, lying face-down on his bed. He'd been this way for, just as Papyrus had said, three entire days. He'd locked the door to his room and hadn't even come out to eat. He had enough of a food stash in his room to subsist on, so he didn't need to come out for anything.

"SANS! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

Sans didn't even feel like he wanted to move. He used his blue magic to levitate a bag of chisps toward him, grabbing it once it was close enough.

"SANS!"

* * *

"SANS!"

Papyrus began slamming his fist against Sans' bedroom door. When that didn't warrant a reply from Sans, he finally decided to give up.

"FINE," Papyrus said, "I'LL LEAVE YOU BE FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE YOU OUT OF THAT ROOM EVENTUALLY."

Still no reply. Papyrus sighed. He had no idea why Sans was acting this way. He'd even missed Frisk's meeting with the president.

Just then, Papyrus got an idea: maybe if he could figure out what was making Sans act this way, he could snap Sans out of his funk. It was certainly worth a try.

* * *

Papyrus soon found himself strolling down the streets of downtown Ebbot City. He knew exactly where to start his search: Grillby's.

"Hey, Papyrus!"

Papyrus stopped short. He glanced across the street to see Undyne waving to him. She then darted across the street before looking to see if there was any traffic coming. She leaped over an oncoming car before landing in front of Papyrus.

"HELLO, UNDYNE," Papyrus said, though not as enthusiastically as he normally would have. Undyne's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's with the half-hearted hello?" she asked, "Something bugging you?"

"IT'S SANS," Papyrus answered, "HE'S HOLED HIMSELF UP IN HIS ROOM AND HE WON'T COME OUT. I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM."

"I see," Undyne replied, "You think of trying that greasy spoon he always hangs out at first?"

"YEAH," Papyrus said, "I'M ON MY WAY THERE RIGHT NOW."

"I'll come with you, then," Undyne offered.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus cheered, his mood lightening, "THANKS, UNDYNE!"

Undyne winked, giving Papyrus a thumbs-up. They then continued on towards Grillby's.

"So, he hasn't told you anything?"

"YES. HE JUST CAME HOME ONE DAY AND WENT STRAIGHT TO HIS ROOM. I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HIM AT THE TIME, BUT HE HASN'T COME OUT SINCE."

"That's weird. Something must'a really got to him, huh?"

"SEEMS SO."

Finally, Papyrus spotted the restaurant he was looking for. He ran ahead, stopping in front of the front doors. Undyne caught up fairly quickly. They both opened the front doors together, stepping inside. Papyrus then went ahead of Undyne to the counter. Grillby was there, but he didn't seem to notice Papyrus.

"Another skeleton, huh?"

Papyrus jumped, his attention turning to the human beside him.

"HELLO, HUMAN," Papyrus said, "YOU KNOW SANS, HM?"

"You could say I knew him," the human said, picking up one of the multiple shot glasses in front of him and gulping down its contents. He was a scruffy-looking human with dark clothes and even darker eye makeup. The human then chuckled to himself, placing the glass back down on the counter.

"Papyrus?"

Papyrus then noticed Grillby turn around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Grillby asked.

"I CAME TO ASK ABOUT SANS," Papyrus asked.

"Apparently," Undyne butted in, "Sans came home three days ago and immediately holed up in his room."

"HE HASN'T COME OUT SINCE," Papyrus finished, "WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU KNEW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM. HE HASN'T TOLD US ANYTHING."  
"How pathetic," the human chimed in, an unsettling grin on his face, "Not even worth your time, if you ask me."

"And just who do you think you are?!" Undyne roared, slamming her fist down on the counter.

"Anton LeRouge," the human replied, unfazed, "Also known as the reason that garbage bag of a monster's been playing dead."

"I oughta punch your lights out for saying crap like that!" Undyne shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah," Anton began, waving a finger in Undyne's face, "Don't go starting fights around here. That's the kind of stuff that gets you banned from places like this. Funnybone had to learn that the hard way, you know."

"WHAT?!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"It's true," Grillby replied with a sigh, "Sans threw that young man across the restaurant, then tried to blast him. I had no choice. He didn't stop until I threatened to call the cops."

"He probably only fought because that guy instigated him!" Undyne retorted, "Sans wouldn't just attack someone for no reason!"

"It might be true I said some things to him he didn't like all that much," Anton said, "but, in the end, that really doesn't matter."

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right," Grillby said, "If it were just a fist-fight, that would have been one thing, but Sans brought out a blaster. I'm not going to tolerate my restaurant being torn apart like that."

"Magic is a dangerous thing," Anton added, "and that guy was straight-up trying to kill me."

"SANS WOULD NEVER KILL SOMEONE!" Papyrus snapped, "SANS IS A LOT OF THINGS, BUT HE'S NOT A KILLER!"

"mind if i clarify something for ya?"

Papyrus, Undyne, and Anton all immediately whirled around to see Sans walking up to the bar, an unreadable expression on his face.

"SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed, "YOU CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!"

"Sans," Grillby said sternly, "I told you you're banned. Get out."

"i won't start any more fights," Sans said, "if i do, you can call the police and have them arrest me. skeleton's honor."

"What a joke," Anton scoffed, "Did you crawl back here to beg to be un-banned?"

"not really," Sans replied, "i came here because i had a feeling papyrus was coming down here. didn't expect to see you back here though. i thought you said this place was a dump and you weren't gonna come back."

"Changed my mind," Anton responded, "Actually, it's a lot more tolerable without you here. It should be obvious why."

Papyrus noticed Sans shudder a bit. Undyne then slapped her hand over Anton's mouth, causing him to flinch in pain.

"We don't need any more comments from you, thank you very—OW!"

Undyne quickly pulled her hand away, grimacing. Anton wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"That punk bit me!" Undyne shouted, holding out her hand. Sure enough, it was bleeding. Anton smirked.

"Oh no," Anton cooed with fake sympathy, "Did I give fish-face a nasty little boo-boo? How bad of me."

"YOU HURT HER!" Papyrus cried, "YOU MADE HER BLEED!"

"That's not really my concern, is it?" Anton replied callously, "You could even call that self-defense for the way she slapped me in the face."

"let's get back on track," Sans interrupted, "three days ago, i started a fight with edge-lord supreme, sure. he insulted me, this restaurant, and pretty much all of monster-kind and i guess i just couldn't take it anymore. i snapped and that was wrong. i wasn't trying to kill him, though."

"You tried to shoot me with a laser beam," Anton spat, "How is that supposed to not kill me?"

"SANS' ATTACKS DON'T ACTUALLY DO A LOT OF DAMAGE," Papyrus said.

"Sans' attacks are the weakest attacks I've ever seen," Undyne added, "Sure, they might look like they'd do a lot of damage and they can do a number on anything that isn't sentient, but Sans can't actually do all that much damage."

"unless that someone really deserves it," Sans tacked on, his eye flaring up, "it's all about karma."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Anton scoffed.

"didn't expect you to," Sans said, "guess i just wanted to see how many sins you had crawling on your back. after all, a rotten guy like you can't be spotless. if my blaster actually did end up killing you, you would have deserved it."

"That doesn't excuse the damage you did, though," Grillby butted in, "You should know better than to use such potent magic in a public place."

"i'm sorry," Sans apologized, "i wasn't thinking straight."

Grillby sighed.

"All right," Grillby said, "We'll call that strike one. As long as you agree to not use magic to try to hurt anyone in here anymore, I'll let you come back."

Sans' face lit up in ecstasy.

"you're the best, grillbz," Sans said.

"Hold on!" Anton snarled, "You're letting him come back?!"

"I know Sans," Grillby said, "He's a good friend of mine. Sure, he has a terrible 'drink-now-pay-later' policy, but he always keeps his word. I trust him."

Anton snarled, vaulting off of his stool.

"If he's in, then I'm out," Anton spat, "This city's the pits anyway. It was a waste of my time to stay here this long."

"good riddance," Sans called out after Anton as he left. Anton didn't turn around. He simply walked out without saying another word.

"What a jerk," Undyne said, "Ebbot City didn't need someone like him sticking around."

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY, SANS," Papyrus said to Sans.

"glad to be okay, bro," Sans said, "i shouldn't'a let that guy get to me like that in the first place. guess he's just bitter he doesn't have any friends."

"I'll drink to that!" Undyne laughed.

"DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE GETTING SOMETHING TO DRINK?" Papyrus asked.

"i believe it does, bro," Sans said, "don't know if you'll be too keen on the alcohol, though. we'll get you a milk or something. sound good?"

"OKIE-DOKIE!" Papyrus replied. Sans chuckled.

"hey, grillbz," Sans said, taking a seat at the counter, "two beers, a milk, and a bottle of ketchup. put it on my tab."


	2. Chapter 2

Anton huffed, rounding the corner. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Of course, he was trying to calm himself down. One skeleton wasn't anything to get himself too worked up over. Still, it was infuriating to think he'd won only to lose in the end.

"Are you about done?"

He whirled around, his heart skipping a beat. After seeing who it was, though, he let out a sigh.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Don't freaking do that."

"So sorry," she apologized, ending with a slight giggle. Anton felt a chill run down his spine. She wasn't anything he shouldn't be used to by now, but she still managed to unnerve him at times. Who could blame him? Her skin was entirely pitch black and her face was completely featureless. She definitely wasn't the normal human she said she was. Even so, there was something chillingly familiar about her that Anton just couldn't place his finger on.

"Leaving Ebbot City, are you?" she asked, twirling a strand of her short, blonde hair on her finger. Anton felt himself start to sweat.

"Of course not," he replied, "I-"

"You still haven't completed the objective I gave you?"

He froze.

"H-how did you-"

"You've been spending all your time in that bar these past few days," she continued, "You haven't gone out searching for the World Factor even once. For how much you told that skeleton the place was a dump, you sure seemed to enjoy it, didn't you?"

"I-I-"

"It was foolish of me to think you'd be of any use to me. You're just as worthless to me now as you were back then."

Anton stopped short, staring directly at her.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"I meant what I said, of course," she answered, her tone growing more stern, "This is the second time you've failed me now. I hope you're aware of just how close you were to the World Factor just a minute ago. How completely oblivious can you be?"

"No," Anton gasped, shuddering. He'd had a nagging feeling the entire time he'd been arguing with those three but now...

She cocked her head curiously at his reaction, causing him to stiffen up.

"I-I didn't r-realize..."

He was shaking like a leaf now, his crimson pupils shrunk to pin-pricks. The last thing he wanted to do right now was let her know that he remembered, but the memories were too much to handle. The battlefield...the blood...the stormy gray skies of the final battle...How long had he been supressing all this?

"Letting you remain like this was a mistake," she said, drawing closer to him, "I should have learned this after the first time you failed me."

He took a step back, involuntarily retreating from her.

"Luckily for you, I have another job for you to do for me," she said, placing her hands behind her back, "and it won't require you to do a single thing."

She lowered her right hand back to her side. To Anton's horror, she now held a weapon: a small, thick, diamond-shaped blade. Anton knew this kind of knife. It was a throwing knife; a kunai.

"Stay back!" Anton snapped, his hands flaring up with dark energy. It was a power he didn't remember he had until just this moment. Even so, was it supposed to be flashing between black and red...almost as if it were glitching?

Just then, she began laughing, brushing her free hand against her featureless face as if she were wiping away tears that weren't even there.

"You silly, silly boy!" she crooned, continuing toward him, "Have you forgotten what you are?"

She snapped her fingers. Immediately, Anton's power fizzled out, leaving him stunned.

"You're nothing more than a construct," she continued, "What I gave you, I can just as easily take away."

Anton grit his teeth, continuing to back away from her.

"That personality of yours is troublesome, I've gathered..."

She seemed to grip the handle of the kunai tighter.

"Or maybe I've never been much of a people person. Whatever the case, it's getting in the way of progress. It's about time I removed it."

"Stop! Please!" Anton cried. For the first time in his life, he was fearing for his life...or _was_ this the first time? His memories were so muddled and disjointed that he couldn't say for sure. All he knew was that this was supposed to be a rare feeling...certainly not one he should ever be feeling.

Just then, she was stopped short by a large, white, dragon skull appearing in front of her, charging up for a blast.

Wh-what?!" Anton stuttered.

"i thought i heard a fight brewing out here."

Anton whirled around. Sure enough, there was the very skeleton Anton just moments ago had hoped to never lay eyes on again.

"Y-you're...helping me?"

"only 'cuz I want answers," the skeleton, Sans, replied, his one blue pupil seeming to flare up even brighter than before, "there's something wrong about all this and I want to know what."

"Something wrong?" Anton repeated, brow furrowed.

"namely that i seem to remember you taking an axe to the shoulder," Sans replied, "of course, that could have just been some trippy hallucination my mind thought up just now. you don't seem dead, after all."

"Y-you..."

"Of course," she mused, "If my construct could regain his memories about those events, it only makes sense that the World Factor would as well."

"world factor?"

"There's no time to explain here," Anton snapped, "We have to-"

Anteus was stopped short by her sudden disappearance, as if she'd just blinked out of existence. He frantically looked around for where she went only for her to reappear just a few inches in front of him. Before he could think about reacting, she lunged, plunging her kunai deep into his stomach.

"ANTON!"

* * *

Sans watched in horror as Anton collapsed into the arms of the girl who'd just stabbed him. A thick, black substance poured from the wound where blood should have been, just like it had all that time ago. It made Sans sick.

Suddenly, the girl disappeared again, quickly reappearing just in front of Sans. Sans readied himself to teleport, stopping short when the girl grabbed him by his shirt, holding him up to her eye level...or where her eye level would be if she had eyes. In just another second, though, Sans teleported out of her grasp to several feet away from her, his breathing rate having picked up significantly. The girl scoffed, looking away from him.

"Of course," she grumbled, "Of course I would have competition here."

"excuse me?"

"You're lucky," she snapped at him, "If it weren't for the fugitive a couple jumps over, I'd be more than happy to have my way with this place."

"what does that mean?" Sans asked, growing even more fearful.

"Nothing, for you," she answered, turning back to where Anton was, "For me, it means that I'm moving on."

With that, she grabbed Anton by the hood of his jacket, his body now completely lifeless and...dissolving into black smoke?

"By the way," she suddenly stated, stopping short, "My name is Ƣ ᙴᐂ . Maybe, if we meet again, I'll have the chance to properly introduce myself."

With that, she and Anton disappeared into thin air, leaving Sans alone-

"SANS!"

-though certainly not for long.

"We were wondering where you suddenly disappeared to!" Undyne roared, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"ARE YOU OKAY, SANS?"

Sans paused for a moment, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Finally, he shook his head, letting out a sigh.

"i-i'm okay," Sans finally replied, standing up.

"You sure?" Undyne asked with a look of concern.

"yeah."

Sans decided he wasn't going to speak a word of what happened with Anton and the mysterious girl. Papyrus and Undyne didn't need to worry themselves with that nonsense.

"GRILLBY HAS ALREADY BROUGHT OUT THE DRINKS," Papyrus piped up, "WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK TO DRINK THEM AND WE GOT NERVOUS WHEN YOU TOOK SO LONG."

"it was nothing. let's go."

Sans could feel Undyne and Papyrus' gazes burning holes in the back of his head as he got up and started back toward Grillby's. Part of him felt guilty for not mentioning what he'd just been through...but, then again, he'd been keeping secrets for this long. One more wouldn't hurt...


End file.
